The present invention relates in general to a new and useful device for storing and carrying containers. In particular, it relates to a reusable plastic receptacle for storing and transporting beverage cans and the like.
With the advent of diminished landfill space for the disposal of trash and the like, recycling of various items has become an important alternative. Of the many items that are now recycled, beverage cans, clear and colored glass containers and plastic containers are, at present, the most widely recycled. In the case of many such containers, such as beverage cans, said containers are not only recyclable, they are returnable for deposit money such as $.05/container.
As will be understood by those familiar with the return of recyclable containers for return of a deposit, the type, i.e. brand and number, of said containers being returned must be discerned by the receiving party. At present, this involves "eyeball" inspection and counting which can be time consuming and messy.